puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Cole
|weight = |birth_date = |birth_place = Lancaster, Pennsylvania, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Panama City, Florida, U.S. |trainer = Al Snow DJ Hyde Jon Dahmer Les Thatcher |debut = 2008 |retired = }} Austin Jenkins (born July 5, 1989) is an American professional wrestler best known for his time in Ring of Honor (ROH). When he performed for ROH, he became a three-time ROH World Champion, and was the first wrestler to achieve this feat. In addition, he is a one-time ROH World Television Champion. Professional wrestling career Other promotions (2009–2010) Cole appeared at Dragon Gate USA (DGUSA)'s Open the Freedom Gate pay-per-view taping on November 28, 2009 on the pre-show, where he wrestled Kyle O'Reilly in a losing effort. On July 24, 2010, Cole appeared at DGUSA's Enter the Dragon 2010 pay-per-view taping in a four-way match against Chuck Taylor, Arik Cannon, and Ricochet, which was won by Taylor. NJPW and ROH (2014, 2016-2017) Through ROH's relationship with NJPW, Cole made his Japanese debut on August 10, 2014, in Tokorozawa, Saitama, teaming with Kingdom stablemate Michael Bennett to defeat Captain New Japan and Jushin Thunder Liger in a tag team match. In May 2014, Cole took part in a tour co-produced by ROH and New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), during which he made two more successful title defenses; first against Kevin Steen at Global Wars on May 10 and then against NJPW's Jushin Thunder Liger at War of the Worlds on May 17. The following month, Cole retained the championship against ACH and Tommaso Ciamapa. On June 22 at Best in the World 2014, Cole lost the ROH World Championship to Michael Elgin, ending his reign at 275 days. Through ROH's relationship with NJPW, Cole made an appearance for the Japanese promotion on August 10 in Tokorozawa, Saitama, teaming with Michael Bennett to defeat Captain New Japan and Jushin Thunder Liger in a tag team match. Back in ROH, Cole won the 2014 Survival of the Fittest on November 8. On December 7 at Final Battle 2014, Cole unsuccessfully challenged Jay Briscoe for the ROH World Championship in a Fight Without Honor. The following week, Cole announced he had suffered a shoulder injury, which required surgery. Cole returned from his injury on May 12, 2015, at War of the Worlds '15 Night 1, losing to A.J. Styles. Cole then began having problems with his Kingdom stablemates and started teasing a reunion with his Future Shock tag team partner Kyle O'Reilly. However, on September 18 at All Star Extravaganza VII, Cole turned on O'Reilly during his match for the ROH World Championship and reunited with the rest of the Kingdom, becoming a villain once again. On May 8, 2016, at Global Wars, Cole joined Bullet Club, helping the stable take over the ring in a show-closing angle. On August 19 at Death Before Dishonor XIV, Cole defeated Jay Lethal to win the ROH World Championship for the second time, becoming the third man to regain the championship. Afterwards, Cole's victory celebration was abruptly ended when he was laid out by a returning Kyle O'Reilly. Cole returned to NJPW on September 22, 2016, now representing Bullet Club and successfully defending the ROH World Championship against Will Ospreay at Destruction in Hiroshima. Three days later at Destruction in Kobe, Cole and The Young Bucks were defeated by David Finlay, Ricochet and Satoshi Kojima in a match for the vacant NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship. Adam Cole's profile was removed from NJPW's website. On December 2 at Final Battle, Cole lost the ROH World Championship to O'Reilly. Cole regained the title from O'Reilly on January 4, 2017, at NJPW's Wrestle Kingdom 11 in Tokyo Dome. This makes Adam Cole the first man to ever hold the ROH World Championship three times.On March 10 at the 15th Anniversary Show, Cole lost the ROH World Championship to Christopher Daniels, when Bullet Club's newest member and Daniels' longtime tag team partner Frankie Kazarian turned on him and ole tried to fire The Young Bucks from Bullet Club, but the two responded by stating that Omega, not Cole, was the leader of the stable.Despite the dissension, Cole remained a member of Bullet Club. On May 1, it was reported that Cole's ROH contract had expired and he was now a free agent. On May 12, during the third night of the War of the Worlds tour, Cole was defeated by NJPW's Hiroshi Tanahashi in a singles match. After the match, Kenny Omega and The Young Bucks turned on Cole and kicked him out of Bullet Club, giving his spot in the stable to Marty Scurll. Two days later, Cole was defeated by Scurll in his ROH farewell match. Personal life Jenkins has a younger brother. His parents separated when he was 10 years old. Jenkins cites Shawn Michaels as his inspiration. Jenkins took karate lessons as a child. He enjoys scuba diving. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Figure-four leglock '' **''Florida Key'' (Bridging X-Plex) **''Last Shot'' (Vertical suplex lifted and dropped into a neckbreaker onto the knee) **''Panama Sunrise'' (Super front flip piledriver) *'Signature moves' **''Coleateral'' Scoop brainbuster) **Diving crossbody **Fireman's carry neckbreaker **German suplex **Multiple kick variations ***Enzuigiri ***Super **Shining wizard **Vertical suplex lifted and dropped into a neckbreaker onto the knee **Wheelbarrow lifted and dropped into a double knee backbreaker *'Managers' **Maria Kanellis *'Nicknames' **"The Panama City Playboy" **"The One" *'Entrance themes' ** **"Something for You" by David RolfeRing of Honor Wrestling #115 Nov. 30, 2013 **"Shot'Em" by QBrick, used as part of Bullet Club **"Adam Cole Bay-Bay" by Yonosuke Kitamura Championships and accomplishments *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him 9''' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 **PWI ranked him '''45 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Championship (3 times) **ROH World Television Championship (1 time) **ROH World Championship Tournament (2013) **ROH World Tag Team Championship #1 Contender Lottery Tournament (2011) – with Kyle O'Reilly **Survival of the Fittest (2014) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **Rookie of the Year (2010) References Category:Wrestlers Category:Bullet Club Category:NJPW Roster Category:Gaijin Category:NJPW Alumini Category:American male professional wrestlers